


know I needed you (knew I loved you then, say you won't let go)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: looking inside chan's and woojin's life together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 70





	know I needed you (knew I loved you then, say you won't let go)

“Are you sure you boys don't need a hand with moving your things?” asks Mrs. Bang, watching her son and his boyfriend of three years take the boxes and put them inside their car parked on the family driveway.

“It's fine mom, we already got this,” he shuts the trunk close after the last one. The two of them were going to move to their new apartment today.

It was already discussed a few weeks ago and Chan felt like it was the right decision for him and Woojin to get a place of their own as he didn't want to rely on his parents for everything including finance issues. Even if his mother assisted that it was okay, she didn't mind but Chan was already firm about his choice.

He didn't want to burden her any further, including Woojin who felt it was troublesome ( _“Don't say you're bothering us, sweetie. You're practically another son I am raising at this point.”_ ) to stay since they were providing everything for the two of them. It's the right time to start their own lives and do things by themselves. Not that they weren't appreciating Chan's family, they were very thankful for all of the help they gave to them.

“I really can't believe it my _baby_ is all grown up now,” she begins sniffling as Chan and Woojin walk up the steps to say their goodbyes. Pulling them both in her arms, she hugs them very tightly, wanting this exact moment to last forever. “Please don't _forget_ to call once in a while and remember to visit w-whenever you can, you hear me son?” holding back her tears while looking at them each in the eyes for the last time (at least for now until they meet each other again).

Chan smiles warmly, “Always. I'll even give you a call once we settled in, how about that?” making her a promise. “And I'll make sure he does,” adds in Woojin, almost tearing up himself at this exchange.

Nodding her head, she couldn't help to grab them in for another tight hug. “I'll hold you onto that, please drive safe and remember that I love you both very very much.”

“You too, umma,” getting inside the driver's seat, he waves at her from the window Woojin rolls down from his side. “We'll see you soon.” they begin to drive away with a rental moving truck following close behind them and out of Mrs. Bang's sight. They were on their way to their new home.

‘ _I wish nothing but only happiness for them._ ’ she prays calmly inside her heart, going back inside the house to start on dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a mini-series and I'll update whenever I have new ideas :') the members will show up and other pairings are included too ~~


End file.
